Vampire Stories
by Jetede
Summary: Blood trickled down to the white sheets of the bed from where he bit down on the flesh. Yuuri, Wolfram realized, was sucking the doctor’s blood from her wrist... “Ara… this could be a problem. You’re not supposed to be here, Bielefeld san.” [AU] [YuuRam]
1. Unexpected Revelation

**Vampire Stories**

A KKMaou fanfic by Jetede

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Of course I don't own KKMaou and its characters, silly. Whatever did you have for breakfast to think that I own them? The only thing I got from writing this fanfic is pure pleasure, and hopefully, a lot of reviews.

**Summary**: Wolfram Bielefeld, 2nd year student in high school and student council president. His life changed ever since that day he found out the secret of 2 of his classmates – a secret that may affect his very life.

**Setting**: AU; Present day metropolitan city on Earth.

**Characters**: YuuRam & the rest of KKMaou cast.

**Rating**: T for some sexual references and some violence. It may go up to R (M) in the future.

* * *

**Japanese terms I used in the story:**

Sensei – teacher

Geika – Your highness

Bishounen – beautiful boy, pretty boy

Kekkai – spiritual shield

Sumi masen – excuse me / forgive me

Bocchan – young master

---

* * *

**Chapter 01: Unexpected revelation**

It was the beginning of the school year. The bell rang around the vicinity of _St. Matthew International School_, indicating the end of lunch period for the high school department. Students in uniforms of short-sleeved turquoise blue shirts and dark grey pants and skirts were hurrying back and forth in the hallways to return to their respective classes. Two students were standing outside the student council office.

"Don't forget to prepare for tomorrow's meeting, Dewantara-san," the boy with blond hair said.

"Of course, Bielefeld-san. All the paperwork is already prepared and ready." The girl with dark brown hair replied. "I'll make sure to double-check on them tonight."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to PE next period. Seriously, the school needs to work better on their schedule timing. PE after lunch? Didn't they even realize how hot the sun is at this time of day?"

Dewantara chuckled at her president's complaint. "I'll make sure to add that topic to tomorrow's meeting, then." She jotted down some things on the small notebook in her hands and continued, "See you later, Bielefeld-san. I have to go to the lab before Khrennikov-sensei gets mad and decided to blow up the whole school, _again_." She then walked towards the hallway after the last sentence while the blond boy walked towards the other direction of the hallway.

Wolfram Bielefeld was a junior in high school. The student council president of _Saint Matthew International School_ was elected almost unanimously by the whole school population last year, when he was still in his first year. _St. Matthew_'s system was similar with schools in Japan – six years of primary school, three of middle school, and three of high school. In the one hundred years of history of the international school, Wolfram was the only freshman ever elected as president of the student body. Not only did he pass first place on the school's entrance exam, Wolfram also excelled in other aspects of his studies, including sports. As young as he was, Wolfram had skills and the charisma of a leader, not to mention good looks. Half of the school's population, both girls and boys alike, were captivated by his slightly wavy short blond hair and emerald green eyes. With his slender, slightly effeminate body, Wolfram could easily pass as female.

The bishounen walked into the school gymnasium after changing into his PE uniform. The rest of the class 2-A were already inside, each and every one of them in their white polo shirt and grey shorts. The rest of the class turned to look at Wolfram when he entered the gym. Wolfram just shrugged and ignored them, already used to the attention he always got since the year before.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Weller-sensei. There was an emergency student council stuff I had to take care of during lunch time." Wolfram said to the brown-haired young PE teacher. Conrad Weller was the high school PE teacher, guidance counselor and coach of the fencing club. The man with hazel eyes stood was six-foot-tall and had a very well built of a body from his regular exercise.

"That's fine, Wolfram-kun," replied Conrad with a kind smile. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again next time." Wolfram nodded and stood with the rest of the class in the middle of the gym before Conrad turned to address the students. "Like I've mentioned last week, we're going to head outside to practice some baseball basics for PE today." Some of the students cheered at the mention of the game while most groaned in complaints for having to spend the next one and a half hours under the heat of afternoon sun. "I know it is hot today, but you guys are still young. So head outside with your respective groups after you grab the balls and mitts."

Wolfram grabbed his baseball mitt and base ball reluctantly. He hated baseball. He was about to step outside towards the field when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see two black-haired boys. The one with the round glasses was the one who spoke to him.

"Bielefeld-san, you're with us today. Before you arrived, Weller-sensei had already separated the class into groups of three." He smiled at Wolfram.

"Ah, Murata Ken and Shibuya Yuuri, right?" Knowing their Japanese background, Wolfram addressed the two by their last names first. They had been schoolmates since their freshman year, however this was the first time they had a class together.

"You have good memory, Bielefeld-san, as expected of the student council president." The one called Yuuri said with a smile. Wolfram noticed that his face was a bit pale for his Asian complexion.

"Thank you, Shibuya-san."

"Let's head outside, shall we? Weller-sensei told us we have to practice ball-passing and bat swings today." Murata said again. The three of them followed the rest of the class toward the field, the sun high up in the clear blue sky. Wolfram winced a bit from the brightness as he stepped outside the doors. It was a beautiful day, but it was way. Too. Hot!

Class 2-A spent the next half an hour practicing baseball basics on the field. Some of the groups were experimenting with bat swings while others played catch with the ball. Conrad went from group to group to help with their practice, occasionally fixing the students' batting form or showing them how to throw the ball properly. The day was getting hotter with each minute.

Murata threw the ball towards Wolfram who caught it effortlessly. Although Wolfram hated the sport, it didn't mean he had to perform badly at it. He just thought baseball was boring. Wolfram pretty much preferred swordplay or fencing, or even tennis, compared to baseball. He was about to pass the ball towards Yuuri when he noticed the boy was acting weird.

"Shibuya? Are you okay? I'm going to…" Before Wolfram managed to finish his sentence, the raven-haired boy suddenly toppled forward and fell on the ground.

"Shibuya!" cried Murata as he dashed towards his best friend.

"O, oi, what's wrong with him?" Wolfram asked Murata. Yuuri was laying on Murata's lap, unconscious, his face as pale as a ghost.

"Damn it, Yuuri. You forced yourself again." Murata said with a worried frown on his face.

"Yuuri!" Conrad was suddenly already beside Murata. "Murata, give him to me. I'll take him to the school infirmary." Murata complied and let the teacher take the unconscious boy into his cradle. "Wolfram-kun, please bring the rest of the class into the gym while Murata and I bring Yuuri-kun to Gisela. I'll be counting on you." Wolfram nodded before Conrad carefully lifted Yuuri up and ran towards the school main building with Murata on his tail. Both of them had worried looks on their faces. The rest of the class stopped their activities and started murmuring about what had happened. As class representative and student council president, Wolfram told the rest of the class to quiet down and gather in the gym without much trouble. He was about to head back to the gym himself when he noticed something glinting on the ground. It was a tear-shaped blue pendant on black leather string.

"This is Shibuya's necklace. He must've dropped it when he fell earlier," Wolfram said to himself. Next to the necklace was a small white rectangular box. Wolfram picked the box up and shook it. The box rattled. It was some kind of a medicine box. Wolfram decided to go head towards the infirmary to return the items to Yuuri, in case he needed the medicine inside the box. The class could take care of themselves, after all.

---

* * *

Wolfram reached the infirmary shortly after. He came inside after knocking on the door, the necklace and medicine box in one hand. _St. Matthew International_'s school infirmary was big compared to other regular school infirmaries. The room was like a small clinic separated into different rooms in the inside. The medical equipments were on par with that of a real clinic. Instead of a nurse, the school had a doctor. Gisela Kleist was a real doctor with years of experience in the medical world, hired by the school to stand by for any kinds of emergency the students may encounter.

"Strange, there's no one here. Maybe Weller-sensei had already returned to class." Wolfram heard some conversations from inside of one of the private screening rooms of the infirmary. The beds were put inside these smaller rooms to ensure for quiet rest unwell students might need during their stay. Wolfram walked toward the door and turned the handle slowly. The door opened without a sound. He walked inside and headed to the partitioned area where the bed was.

"Gisela-sensei, I brought Yuuri's necklace and medicine box. I thought he might…" Wolfram stopped in the middle of his sentence. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock. Gisela-sensei, the doctor, was seated on a high stool next to the bed, with her back towards him, her long green hair braided neatly behind her. One of the long sleeves of her white doctor's coat was rolled up above her elbow, while her arm was stretched outward towards the bed. Yuuri was seated, half lying on the bed, with pillows propped behind him. His eyes were closed. Yuuri's hands however, were holding onto the doctor's exposed arm while his mouth was lowered to Gisela's wrist, his canine teeth piercing into the skin. Blood trickled down to the white sheets of the bed from where he bit down on the flesh. Yuuri, Wolfram realized, was sucking the doctor's blood from her wrist.

_What the… vampire? That can't be…_

The silence in the room was broken with a clattering sound. Wolfram had accidentally dropped the necklace and medicine box in shock of the unfolding scene in front of him. Gisela turned back and looked at Wolfram in surprise, while Yuuri's head shot up suddenly, trails of blood flowing down from the corners of his mouth and onto his chin. His eyes widened in alarm when he noticed his classmate standing in front of him with a scared expression on his face.

"Ara… this could be a problem," a voice from behind Wolfram suddenly said. Surprised, Wolfram turned around to find Murata standing on the doorway with his face slightly downcast, his eyes hidden behind the glare of his glasses. "You're not supposed to be here, Bielefeld-san." Murata glanced up and stared at Wolfram, his eyes narrowed dangerously while one of the corners of his mouth formed a mysterious lop-sided smile. The dark-haired boy took a step forward to close the door beside him and then locked it, blocking the room from further unwanted intrusions. Wolfram gulped nervously. He couldn't move from the spot he was standing on, as if his feet were glued to the floor.

"That's very careless of you, Gisela-san. You should've locked the door or put up a _kekkai_ beforehand," Murata hissed in a cold tone.

"A, a… forgive me, Murata-sama. I forgot," Gisela stuttered, her face downcast while her fists balled on her lap, blood still trickling from her wrist.

_Shit! I'm in big trouble! What have I gotten myself into?_ "Who – what are you people?"

Ignoring Wolfram, Murata glared at the doctor and continued, "I'm very disappointed in you. I had expected much more from von Kleist's daughter."

"Ha…haii. Honto ni, sumi masen, Geika," replied Gisela.

"Apology accepted for now. I'll deal with you later," Murata said in a low tone.

"Oi, Murata! Don't ignore me! I asked you a question. Who the hell are you people?" Wolfram asked angrily while his hands were shaking on his side, betraying his emotions.

Murata turned and glanced at Wolfram. His black eyes narrowed and flickered, turning golden, while his pupils turned into cat-like slits. All of a sudden, Wolfram was flung back flying into the white walls of the infirmary. He gasped, the air in his lungs were forced out, while the walls cracked from the impact.

"Th…that's enough, Murata." Yuuri coughed. His face was still pale.

"Yuuri…"

"I said, put him down, Ken." Yuuri whispered weakly with a commanding tone. Murata blinked, his eyes turned back to its normal black color. Wolfram fell down on his bottom with a thud. He put one of his hands across his hurt shoulder. Yuuri wheezed from across the room, his breathing ragged as he tried to sit up.

"Yuuri, you're not well yet. You didn't have enough…"

"I'll be fine, Gisela. Thank you for your concern," replied Yuuri with a smile before he turned towards his best friend. "Murata, it wasn't Gisela's fault. She was worried about me. Please don't punish her."

"Fine," Murata agreed. "What do you want to do with Bielefeld here?" With his hand still on his other shoulder, Wolfram shot his head up in alarm and looked at Yuuri.

"He was just trying to bring me back my necklace and medicine box." Yuuri pointed weakly to the items lying on the floor. "Don't harm him." Murata said nothing.

Gisela walked towards the items and lifted them from the floor. She gave Yuuri his necklace and opened the medicine box for him. She then handed the pill and a glass of water to the black-haired boy, while Murata sauntered towards the window by the bed and leaned back on the windowsills. His actions clearly indicated his protective gesture towards the pale young boy sitting on the bed.

"Thank you, Gisela." Yuuri took the pills from her and drank them down. He lay back on the bed before continuing, "Thank you for bringing me my blood supplement pills, Bielefeld-san."

"Y… you're welcome, I guess." _Blood supplement pills? So Shibuya is really… but how?_ Wolfram paused for a second. "You're a vampire, aren't you, Shibuya?"

Yuuri's eyes widened a fraction for a bit – Wolfram certainly didn't beat around the bush. Gisela was about to say something but was silenced by Yuuri's hand on her shoulder. Murata however, stayed quiet and hid behind his glasses.

Yuuri smiled before he finally answered, "Yes, I am."

This time it was Wolfram's turn to be surprised. Yuuri didn't even try to deny it, he noticed. "I thought vampires are allergic to sunlight. You've been my schoolmate for a year, though. How…?"

"We're not exactly like those vampires in the stories."

"What are you going to do to me now?" Wolfram asked again, never missing a beat. Yuuri's eyebrows arched up at his straight question, while a corner of Murata's mouth quirked up into a smile secretly.

Yuuri paused. "Nothing," he finally said.

"Huh?"

"I think it's time you get back to class, Bielefeld-san. I'm sure Weller-sensei would be looking for you," cut Murata as he walked across the room towards the door to unlock it.

Wolfram was about to say something else, however stopped when he looked at Murata's expression. "Fine… I hope you'll get well soon, Shibuya."

Yuuri smiled at the sincere wish. Wolfram stood up slowly from his crouching position on the floor and started to walk towards the door. He shot another glance toward Yuuri and Gisela, and finally Murata. Wolfram paused for a second and finally walked slowly outside. His back and shoulders ached from the earlier impact.

The blond boy was curious and confused; there were a lot of questions in his mind. However, Wolfram was anything but an idiot. He could recognize danger when he saw one – and Murata's eyes and aura screamed danger all over him. If there was one person not to mess around with, it was the Japanese boy. There's something mysteriously ancient and scary at the same time behind the glasses and sarcastic smiles of the boy. Heck, Murata even managed to throw him flying across the room with a blink of his eyes. Wolfram shuddered at the memory of what was about to happen to him – had Shibuya not interfered – and limped back to the gym slowly. He was sure that his problem wasn't finished yet. It barely even started.

---

* * *

Back in the infirmary, Gisela-sensei was tending to Yuuri and performed several checks on the boy.

"I'm fine, Gisela, really. I just need to rest," Yuuri insisted.

"No, you're not, Yuuri. You barely had enough of my blood when we were interrupted earlier," replied Gisela as she offered her arm in front of the black-haired boy. "Now, drink up." Yuuri sighed and gave in. He took her wrist back into his mouth and bit down. Gisela moaned from the euphoric effects of the intimate gesture. Murata stood to the side, quietly watching his best friend replenish himself with Gisela's help.

"Yozak." Murata said suddenly. A tall read-haired man appeared next to him out of nowhere all of a sudden.

"Haii, Geika."

"I want you to stay close to Bielefeld for the rest of the day," Murata said in a neutral tone. "You know what to do."

"Of course," Yozak replied with a wink. "Take care of yourself, _bocchan_. Look for me later if you're still not satisfied with Gisela." Gisela blushed even further from Yozak's comment. "And don't worry, I promise I won't do anything to your friend unless it's a direct order from you," he said towards Yuuri, his blue eyes twinkling in mischief. Yuuri could only smile and nodded his appreciation from behind Gisela's arm.

Yozak disappeared as fast as he came right afterwards.

---

* * *

Feb 03, 2007. Author's note:

"_Ha…haii. Honto ni, sumi masen, Geika_" – this sentence Gisela said in Japanese means "Yes. I'm really sorry, Your Highness." Geika is Murata's title in the anime, too.

Yes I do realize the characters are rather OOC. However there's a strong reason for this. You'll find them more into character as the story develops. There's also a really good reason why Murata is so cold here. It is an AU, after all. But, worry not, they're still all your beloved KKMaou cast. I'm not going to alter their characters that much.

For those of you who read my other stories "**_The Demon King_**" and "**_Ruby_**", don't worry, I'm still going to continue writing those two. I don't like to stop stories hanging in the middle. I know how frustrating that could be – to read something but not knowing how it ends just because the author stopped writing. I've decided to slow down on the updates to improve the quality of all my stories. I've uploaded chapter 3 of "**_The Demon King_**", too. So you could go ahead and read that if you haven't already. It's another KKMaou AU fanfic. "**_Ruby_**" is also KKMaou fanfic, however set in Shin-Makoku, 6 years into the future after the end of the series. Check them out if you'd like.

I've also recently opened an account in LJ. You could also find my fanfics there. It's under Jetede – you could access the link from my profile.

Okay, review time :) – Please write me a review (even a sentence or two saying whether you like it or not, and why, is okay). Reviews keep me happy and encourage me to write more – and also tell me whether or not it is to continue with this story. Until the next chapter! _Mata ne! Arigatou gosaimasu for reading! Ja!_

---


	2. The Prophecy

**Vampire Stories**

A KKMaou fanfic by Jetede

**Disclaimer**: Of course I don't own KKMaou and its characters, silly. Whatever did you have for breakfast to think that I own them? The only thing I got from writing this fanfic is pure pleasure, and hopefully, a lot of reviews.

**Rating warning**: It's **T**, I know... but it's a vampire story... surely you don't expect a vampire story without some romance action, do you? -hehe- So... the rating may change in the future, depending on how many people actually want them. Consider yourself warned.

**Last chapter**: Wolfram accidentaly found out Yuuri's real identity, was practically thrown across the room, literally, by Murata, AND 'threatened' to keep his mouth shut, or he knew that there will be hell to pay.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews!

**shining-tears**: Thanks :) I'm glad you're liking the story. People like you who tell me they can't wait for the update, always encourage me to write faster, LOL.

**Rokutagrl**: Yeap, I'm writing these 2 stories together, since I really wanna write Yuuri as Demon King in the present world, but I also want to see him as a vampire... However, I realize that combining the two elements together will be pushing it too much (LOL). Hopefully I can concentrate on writing 2 different stories side by side without blending them too much.

**contravene431 **& **Cherry **& **Amine**: Glad you're liking it. Somehow I haven't found a vampire KKMaou anywhere else yet, hehe... which is why I wrote this. Hope you're gonna like this new chapter too.

**CluelessIdiot**: thanks! I doubt my idea is THAT original, though... since considering all the masters of the past have already stolen all the original ideas for writing and art by creating their masterpieces (which are either in museums or grand libraries around the world)... Hehe. But one can't hope to try, right?

**Lily Evans Potter**: Well, here's the new chapter for you :D

**Hikari the Keyblade of Hope**: In the anime, _Geika _is Murata's title. It means 'Your Highness' -- while Yuuri's title is _Heika_ which means 'Your Majesty' (king). Yozak always calls Yuuri 'bocchan' and Murata 'Geika' in the anime, if you pay attention.

* * *

****

---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---

**Chapter 2: The Prophecy**

---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---

"Wolfram-kun, are you okay?" asked Conrad when he saw Wolfram entered the gym with his brows furrowed and his face downcast. Wolfram shot his head up in surprise while one of his hands was still across his shoulder. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice he was already back at the gymnasium.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine, sensei," Wolfram lied. "I was just at the infirmary to give back Shibuya his necklace and medicine box that he accidentally dropped on the field earlier."

Conrad's eyes narrowed. "Then, what's wrong with your shoulders and legs?"

"Ah, I fell down earlier. You don't have to worry, though. Gisela-sensei had already done some check ups. I'll be fine in a bit."

"Why don't you clean up and take a shower first? I don't think you're in any condition to continue with the exercises. Besides, this class period is almost over." Conrad said while he put his hands on Wolfram's shoulders. "And make sure to be more careful from now on."

"I will, sensei. Thank you." Weller-sensei watched with his brows slightly furrowed as Wolfram limped towards the showers. Once the boy is out of sight, he turned his attention back to the rest of the class who were doing some cooling down exercises in the gym. Half of Conrad's mind however, was on his two students.

---

* * *

Wolfram was distracted for the rest of the day. He couldn't concentrate on his experiments during Chemistry and almost blew up the lab. Khrennikov-sensei had to scold him for not paying attention to the chemical mixing process. 

"You know, Bielefeld-kun, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're trying to compete with me," Annisinna Khrennikov said after class that afternoon.

"What do you mean, sensei?"

"There can only be one person allowed to blow up labs in this school, silly," the red-haired teacher replied jokingly. "There's something bothering you today, isn't there?" Wolfram nodded before Annisinna continued, "Well, I'm not going to ask you what it is. Just try your best to solve the problem before the next class, okay? We can't afford to cause even more damage to the school."

Wolfram offered his smile towards the science teacher before he walked out of the laboratory. Annisinna watched her best student's back in worry. She had known Wolfram for a year, and nothing had ever caused him to act so distracted like that before. Whatever the problem was, Annisinna knew it wasn't something small. Knowing the fact that her top student lived alone worried her even more.

---

* * *

Wolfram Bielefeld had been living on his own, since his parents' death, at the beginning of high school last year. He lived in a studio apartment about fifteen minutes walk from the school, under his parents' inheritance. He went to _St. Matthew International_ on a full scholarship given by the school board. The head of the school had been close with Wolfram's late mother, Cecilie Spitzberg-Bielefeld, when she was still alive. 

Wolfram walked back to his apartment after school that afternoon as usual. His mind kept replaying the incidents even as he walked. He had a feeling like he was being watched, however dismissed the thought away.

_I must be getting paranoid because of what happened in school earlier_. Wolfram unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside. _Vampires, huh? Shibuya really doesn't look like one. Whoever thought a wimp like him could actually be a vampire?_ Wolfram closed the door and locked it before he took off his shoes and put them on the shoe rack to his left, by the door. _…and that straight-A student, Murata… I've always thought him to be merely a school geek. What the hell was that power he used on me earlier? His eye color changed and the next thing I knew, I was already slammed into the wall. Is Murata also a vampire? _Wolfram placed the school backpack he had been carrying on the dining table to his right before heading towards the kitchen to prepare his dinner. He had learned how to cook for himself ever since his parents' deaths.

The modern western-style studio apartment was quite spacious for one person to live in. The 5 x 7 meter rectangular room was divided into open spaces of living, kitchen, sleeping areas, and one bathroom. The small rectangular bar-style dining table was placed between the foyer and the kitchen. Right across from the entrance, after passing through the living area and Wolfram's study table, there's a double sliding doors leading towards the balcony. To the right of Wolfram's study area was his single bed while the bathroom was placed in between the kitchen and sleeping area.

After he finished cooking, Wolfram decided took a bath to let the food cool down for a bit. It was a bit after six in the evening by the time he finished his bath. Wolfram opened his bathroom door leading towards the kitchen and dining area to see a red-haired Caucasian man with blue eyes, sitting on the dining chair. On the table in front of the man was a bowl of curry that Wolfram cooked earlier.

Surprised, Wolfram stopped on his step and stood by the door. "What the… who the hell are you?"

"Yo, kid! Your curry is great. Wherever did you learn how to cook like this?" Yozak answered lightly.

"You haven't answered my question. Who are you and how the hell did you get into my apartment?" Wolfram was confused. He was sure that he had locked the door the moment he stepped into his apartment.

"The name's Yozak," he winked, "and I'm here on an errand from Murata Ken." Wolfram's eyes widened at the mention of Murata's name. He had suspected that something like this would happen sooner or later, but still, he was surprised that it had to be _that_ soon. "Take a seat, boy. Eat with me. I'm not here to kill you or anything. I don't think the _bocchan_ is going to be happy about it if I did." Wolfram took the chair across from Yozak, his towel hung on his neck while his hair was still damp from the bath. Yozak handed him a bowl of rice and made a motion towards Wolfram to share the curry with him, as if the place belonged to the red-haired man. Wolfram took a pair of chopsticks and started eating.

When Wolfram didn't make a sign that he was going to say anything, Yozak started talking again, "You don't have to worry about your life for now – not yet, at least." He grinned. "I'm sure you have a general idea as to why I'm here."

"Murata wanted you to keep an eye on me," stated Wolfram simply.

"Ping Pong! You're smart, kid. I like that," replied Yozak as he ate. "Of course, I'm also here to pick you up. You've been, say, _invited_, by my master."

"And what would happen if I refused this… _invitation_?" Wolfram asked sarcastically.

Yozak grinned again at his question. "Then I'll take back my comment about you being smart," he said. Wolfram glared at Yozak. "But it seems that there's no need for me to do that. So why don't you finish your dinner and we'll go downstairs to the lobby together, where a car will be waiting for us."

"Are you also one of them, Yozak?" Wolfram asked.

"Not exactly. I'm what they call a _Half-blood_ – there aren't a lot of us, though. I was born to a vampire father and human mother. Both of them died a long time ago. My masters took me in and had cared for me ever since."

"Masters?"

"I work right under Murata; however the _bocchan_ is my real boss." Wolfram frowned. He realized that Yozak must've been talking about Yuuri. "Don't worry… you'll understand what I'm talking about soon enough."

"Are all vampires able to walk in the sun like you guys do?"

"Not full-blooded vampires," answered Yozak.

"Then, Shibuya and Murata are Half-bloods as well?"

"No, those two are special. Like I've said before, you'll find out later."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Wolfram asked.

"Well, kiddo, from where I'm looking at, you're already involved with us the moment you came into the infirmary this afternoon. I'll say, you're in deep shit right now." Yozak laughed. "One way or the other, you're going to find out about all these soon. Might as get you well-prepared before the storm, ne?" he winked again.

---

* * *

Wolfram and Yozak headed downstairs after they put the dishes away. True as Yozak said, there was someone waiting for the two of them at the lobby. It was already dark outside. Wolfram shivered at the thought of vampires with supernatural powers like Murata freely roaming the streets after the sun sets. He had always thought vampires merely exist in stories, not in real life. How they had managed to stay hidden all this time, he didn't know; but one thing for sure, he was going to find out soon. 

_I wonder if Shibuya is okay now... Wait, what was I thinking? I'm supposed to be worrying over my own well-being. Why am I worried about that little wimp?_ Wolfram furrowed his brows. _But then again, he seemed different than Murata… and then there's Gisela-sensei. She was human, wasn't she? Shibuya drank from her, so she must've been human. I wonder how many people actually know about the existence of vampires. Ahh, damn it! Yozak was right. I'm in deep shit right now. I shouldn't have gone to the infirmary to return the items to the wimp. For all I know, I may not be alive tomorrow._ Wolfram sighed dejectedly as he looked out the windows.

Wolfram noticed they were being taken towards the outer suburbs of the city. It took them more than half an hour to reach their destination. The mansion they were taken to was in a quiet, dark neighborhood. The streets were devoid of life with only a few street lights every several meters or so. The mansion's main gate opened inwardly the moment the car drove up to them. Wolfram noticed there were two security cameras on either side of the gate. As they drove inside, the black gates slammed shut with a clunk. The surroundings became silent again except for the sound of the car engine and leaves rustling on the trees.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived at the front doors of the mansion. The driveway right outside the doors was covered with an arched canopy supported by two tall roman pillars; there were more security cameras around the entryway. The main double doors of the building were made out of some kind of expensive woods carved with floral decorations.

"I hope you're ready, kiddo," Yozak said to Wolfram as they stepped out of the car. Wolfram swallowed. Yozak pushed the doors open and motioned for Wolfram to step inside. The ceiling of the foyer was two stories high and the room was dimly lit. Right across from the entrance was a wide staircase that branched out to the sides, leading towards the second story. On the top of the stairs on each side was a balcony overlooking the foyer.

"What's a human doing here?" A voice suddenly said from the second floor. Wolfram looked up to his right. There, on the eastern balcony, stood a man with blue eyes and long dark hair pulled back to a ponytail. He wore a very stoic expression on his face, his brows furrowed in a frown while his eyes narrowed dangerously towards Wolfram. The man's mouth was pulled to a line, his two canine teeth peeking through the lips.

_A vampire_, Wolfram thought.

"Sir Von Voltaire," Yozak acknowledged the man. "_Geika_ had asked for the boy's presence this evening. He's Murata-sama's classmate, you see." The man called Von Voltaire glared at Wolfram in distrust with his brows furrowed even deeper at the mention of Murata's name. Wolfram glared back at the man, trying to put up a brave front.

"Make sure you keep the others away from him, then," the man finally said. He left the balcony towards the eastern hallways right after.

"Of course," Yozak answered. "Now, shall we?" he said towards Wolfram.

They walked up the stairs heading towards the western side of the building before Wolfram finally asked, "What did that man mean by _the others_, Yozak?"

"Other vampires living in this mansion," stated the red-haired man simply. "You see, most of the young ones only view humans as prey. You're basically a sheep in a den full of wolves here. If they found out about you, there will be chaos." Wolfram gulped again. "However, I'm sure they've already noticed you by now, though. They can smell the blood flowing in your veins the moment you stepped inside the mansion. Speaking of which, here comes some of them." There were three vampires walking towards their direction from the other side of the hallway.

"A human," one of them hissed.

"What's a human boy doing here?"

"Why Yozak, how kind of you to bring us our dinner for tonight," the last one said as she closed her distance towards Wolfram and Yozak.

"Back off, if you still value your very existence, girls," Yozak threatened in a low voice. "Unless, of course – if you'd like to deal with _the Sage_ afterwards – please, by all means, be my guest." The three vampires flinched visibly at the mention of Murata's title. They hissed at Yozak, their fangs clearly shown, before they finally left without another word.

_They seem to be scared of Murata. Does he hold a high position in here or something? Yozak called him 'Sage' and 'Geika'._ Wolfram frowned. _Come to think of it, even that stoic man earlier dismissed me easily after Yozak mentioned his name_.

Yozak and Wolfram passed through what looked like a huge library after they left the hallways. The walls of the room were lined up with books all the way up to the two storey high ceiling. More bookcases and tables were scattered in the middle of the room, also full of books. The vampires seated on the chairs turned their heads toward the doorway as Wolfram and Yozak stepped inside, however these ones didn't say anything except for narrowing their eyes dangerously at the sight of the human. They knew that a human escorted by Yozak to the library was off-limits, and to disobey meant they had to deal with the _Sage_. One particular vampire with a pair of glasses and long purplish-silver hair, Wolfram noticed, was glaring intently at him in curiosity.

Yozak knocked on the door to the right of the room. "_Geika_, I've brought the boy here."

"Come in," said a muffled voice from behind the door. Wolfram recognized it as Murata's. Yozak opened the door and motioned for Wolfram to go inside. The room was much smaller than the library, however also filled with books all around. The room that Wolfram had just entered was Murata's private office and study.

"Good luck, kiddo," Yozak said before closing the door.

"Ah, Bielefeld-san," Murata said from behind his desk, his glasses glinting dangerously. "Please, take a seat." Wolfram complied and sat down at the leather chair in front of the table. "I'm sure you're probably wondering why I called you here tonight." Wolfram stayed quiet. "I'm not going to kill you, if you're worried about that. After all, I've made a promise with Shibuya not to harm you in any way."

"Why isn't Shibuya here? Is he okay?" Wolfram asked. Murata raised his eyebrows slightly in amusement.

"You're not like the others." Murata stated simply as he smiled. "Other humans I've encountered before would've already been begging for their lives by now. Tell me, why do you care about what happens to Shibuya? Aren't you scared of him after this afternoon's incident?"

"I, I don't know," Wolfram stuttered. "The wimp's my classmate, so I guess that's why." Murata raised his eyebrows at Wolfram's answer but decided not to pursue further.

"Yozak must've told you about us."

"A little."

"Then do you want to know who Shibuya really is, and as to why we are able to walk in daylight?"

Wolfram hesitated before he finally nodded.

"Well, you've already known about the existence of us, vampires. Like in the books you've probably read before, vampires are generally allergic to sunlight, and therefore will turn to dust the moment their skin is exposed. Shibuya and I, however, as you can see, aren't normal vampires. We're a few of the oldest vampires still alive in the world. We're called the _Ancient Blood_. Other than _Half-Bloods_ – which I'm sure Yozak has told you about – like Yozak himself, and Gisela – yes Gisela-sensei is also a _Half-Blood_," continued Murata when he noticed the surprised expression on Wolfram's face. "– the _Ancient Blood_ are the only vampire race able to withstand sunlight – which explains why we could go to school during the day."

"Why do the two of you go to school, anyway? I mean, what's the point – aren't you guys like, too old for that already?" _Other than the fact there's a lot of food source there, of course._

"Simple. Shibuya likes baseball," Murata answered. Wolfram blinked while Murata chuckled. "He may not look like it, Bielefeld-san, but Yuuri is, in fact, the Vampire King. He's our leader – the head of the vampire clan. Yuuri, however, doesn't like to kill humans for blood."

"But, won't vampires die if they don't drink blood?"

"Yes, which is the very reason why he fainted on the fields this afternoon. We had to force him to take Gisela's blood in the end." Murata continued. "Shibuya hates the very idea of harming a human, or anybody, for his own survival. He's too stubborn for his own good. Of course, as our leader, we can't afford for Shibuya to die. A _Half-blood_ won't die or get turned into vampire when we feed off of them, so it's quite safe for him to drink from them."

"Where do I come in, in all of this?" asked Wolfram. "I'm sure you didn't bring me here just to tell me all the secrets about vampires and then send me home and leave me alone just like that."

"You're very smart, Bielefeld-san. I'm actually glad I decided to spare your life earlier." Murata smiled again. "No, I brought you here for a purpose, and that purpose involve Shibuya's very survival."

"What do you mean?" Wolfram frowned.

"Like I've said before, no matter what the sacrifice, I'm going to make sure Shibuya survives. His existence as the Vampire King is very needed to bring order and balance between our races. Without him as the leader, the vampires will run loose, and before you know it, humans will cease to exist." Murata explained.

"Which will eventually cause the downfall of vampires, as well."

"Exactly, Bielefeld-san. Without human blood, we can't survive either. If the young vampires aren't kept in check, they would kill and turn every single human they come in contact with."

"You still haven't explained as to where I fit in the picture."

"Patience, boy. I'm about to explain it to you," Murata said. "You see, there's a prophecy from thousands of years ago within the vampire history – one that prophesized the existence of a great and powerful, yet kind and compassionate, young Vampire King and his beautiful human companion. Together, they would bring balance to the two opposing races of the world. Compassionate and kind are rarely the words used to describe a vampire, Bielefeld-san. We are that of a race far from being either kind or are we far from compassionate. The moment Shibuya took the leadership; I knew that he was the one described in the prophecy."

Wolfram laughed nervously. "Surely you didn't think I'm the human mentioned in the prophecy, do you?"

"On the contrary, there's something else in the prophecy that you should know about," Murata explained. "The human companion mentioned in there is said to be a twin of an _Ancient Blood_ vampire. In other word, they look very similar to each other." Murata stood up from his seat and walked towards a curtained wall across the room. "Let me show you something, Bielefeld-san."

The dark-haired vampire reached up to pull a braided rope next to the curtain on the wall. The red velvet curtain divided outwards in the middle the moment he pulled the rope. Behind the curtain was an old painted portrait. Wolfram gasped in surprise when he saw the portrait. There, on the painting, was a handsome young man in his twenties. The man had striking azure blue eyes with slightly wavy blond hair, that reached just below the nape of his neck. Except for the color of his eyes, the man's face was almost identical to Wolfram's, except the man was older. He could easily pass as either Wolfram's father or maybe older brother if not for the Shakespearean English-style clothing that adorned his body, which made him look ancient.

"This man is called Shinou. He's the oldest, most powerful vampire other than Shibuya, who still exist to this very day. He's both my and Shibuya's master," explained Murata. "As you could see for yourself, Bielefeld-san, you could easily pass as Shinou's twin had you been a little older." Murata paused to let Wolfram process the information before he continued, "You, Wolfram Bielefeld –I believe– are the human companion mentioned in the prophecy."

---

* * *

**February 7, 2007. Author's note:**

There's chapter 2 for you guys! Was that considered a cliffie?? _Saa_... I wonder, _ne_? Wolfram is now officially involved with the vampire world! What will happen next?? Phew, this is the longest chapter I've ever written.

Oh, and I'm sure if you guys had actually bothered to check my LJ -- you would've found this chapter **2 days earlier**. Yeah I decided to update my stories a few days earlier in there. You may also actually find some good stuff in my LJ within the next month or so. I'm kinda interested in doing some artwork to accompany my stories (depends on my mood and how much love the story is getting, of course!) Also, just a note for you guys, I can't promise to always update my stories this fast. I'll try my best though. One thing for sure, I always get encouraged to write, and actually write faster, after I read your reviews. HONEST!

Reviews please? I already have a general idea where I wanna take this story to, but some reviews and opinions about the plot, chara developments, and other details will be good. Hey, they can only improve my writing, you know -wink-. So... go hit that review button below this line, _onegai desu_! _Arigatou_!

Cheers--Jetede


	3. Blood of the Companion

**Vampire Stories**

A KKMaou fanfic by Jetede

**Disclaimer**: Of course I don't own KKMaou and its characters, silly. Whatever did you have for breakfast to think that I own them? The only thing I got from writing this fanfic is pure pleasure, and hopefully, a lot of reviews.

**Last chapter**: Yozak brought Wolfram to meet Murata at the vampire residence.

---

* * *

"_You, Wolfram Bielefeld –I believe– are the human companion mentioned in the prophecy."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

"Shibuyaaa! How are you doing, already?" Murata cried as he flung the door towards Yuuri's bedroom open.

"Ken, what are you doing here?" Yuuri whispered. He was laying on the bed when the door burst open. Yuuri looked at the clock on the wall across from his bed and squinted his eyes. "It's half past nine. Aren't you supposed to be meeting with Gwendel at the mansion tonight?"

"Oh, that? I left it to Gwendel and Gunter to take care of the problem. I'm sure they can handle it just fine." Murata sauntered to Yuuri's bed, his lips curved upwards in a smile, and moved to sit next to Yuuri on the edge of the bed. "There's someone here to see you."

"Yo, _bocchan_!"

"Yozak?" Yuuri looked at Murata. "You brought _Yozak_ to see me?"

"I'm not the one Geika brought to see you, _Heika_." Yozak turned his head back and leaned towards the door. "Don't be shy, now." The person hesitated for a moment before he decided to enter the room slowly.

"B… Bielefeld-san?" Yuuri stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Shibuya. How are you doing?"

"Murata…" Yuuri looked at Murata and narrowed his eyes slightly. Yozak unconsciously stepped back seeing the sudden dangerous look his master made. Although he was the Vampire King, Yuuri was a peaceful person. It was very rare to see him display such ferocity in his eyes, even if it was just a bit. Wolfram was slightly confused with the way Yozak and Yuuri were acting, while Murata just sat on the bed with his smile still plastered on his face.

"Whoa there, Heika, easy now. Murata-sama didn't do anything to the boy here."

"Yozak's telling the truth, Shibuya-san. Murata-san didn't do anything else to me, except for his earlier display of power in the infirmary." Yozak grimaced and glanced at Murata, while the latter chuckled at Wolfram's blunt honesty.

"You know, boy, you're probably the only one who dared to make such a comment at the Sage and still survived afterwards," Yozak commented. "Other than Yuuri-heika of course." Murata laughed out loud at this while Yuuri, his eyes back to normal, just glanced back and forth between his best friend next to him and the other two persons across the room.

"Will somebody _please_ tell me what's going on and why is Bielefeld-san here, in _my_ bedroom?"

"Well, you see…"

* * *

**_---ooo--- Flashback ---ooo---_**

"_I'm a, WHAT?" Wolfram shouted in Murata's study. "You must be joking, right? You know, I would never tell anyone else and expose your existence to the world. You didn't have to lie to me and create this story about a prophecy or whatever just to scare me. No one would believe me if I said anything, anyway. They probably would've just thrown me into a mental hospital right away."_

_Murata sighed. "This isn't a joke, Bielefeld-san. This is a serious and huge matter that involves the very existence of humankind."_

"_What does this have anything to do with me?" Wolfram paused and eyed the Sage suspiciously. "I mean, okay, fine, let's say I humor you and believe that I'm this 'Human Companion' you mentioned. What happens, then?"_

"_The moment a human accidentally found out about our existence, his or her life was pretty much forfeited…"_

"_Yeah, Yozak already told me that; something about me being in deep shit," Wolfram cut suddenly._

"_Leave it to Yozak and his blunt comments." Murata chuckled. "But you see, Bielefeld-san, this is much bigger than that. Your case is different. Now that we've found out what you are, things become much, much more complicated than usual. Under normal circumstances, you would've either already been six feet under, whose death is classified under a mysterious cause, or simply turned missing." Wolfram gulped at Murata's explanation. He knew instantly what the black-haired man was talking about. The vampires would've ignored Yuuri's orders not to harm him and sucked his blood dry by the end of the week, or turned him into one of them._

_Wolfram was not afraid of death. He was an orphan and had no other family member left since his parents' accident. Nobody would miss a Wolfram Bielefeld, except for maybe some of his friends and teachers, but then again, they would most likely get over it soon. However, like any other normal teenager, Wolfram was slightly nervous about his situation. It was, after all, not a common occurrence for a regular sixteen-year-old high-schooler such as the blonde to be suddenly pulled into the middle of a world of vampires and supernatural beings. Those kinds of things only happen in stories, or so he thought before that afternoon._

"_Does Shibuya know about this?"_

"_Yuuri doesn't know about the prophecy."_

"_You said that the prophecy is thousands of years old. We've been schoolmates for more than one year, Murata-san. If you were telling the truth, why didn't you confront me earlier? Why all the pretense?"_

_Murata raised his eyebrows. "Impressive, Bielefeld-san, as expected as the student council president. You are as smart as your reputation preceded." Murata paused before he continued, "I wasn't exactly pretending. I've noticed your similarities with Shinou ever since the first day of school last year and connected the two together. However I had to be sure before revealing ourselves to you."_

"_What made you so sure now?"_

"_You came to us."_

"_What do you mean, I came to you?"_

"_It was not merely an accident for you to stumble upon Yuuri this afternoon. Nothing is a coincidence, Bielefeld-san, everything happens for a purpose. I had believed that if you were really the human in the prophecy, you would've eventually come to us on your own. I was right." Murata smiled. "The timing of your 'appearance' could not have been more perfect."_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_I will have to explain the rest to both you and Shibuya together." _

_**---ooo--- End Flashback ---ooo---**_

* * *

"So, basically, because of that, I had requested Murata here to bring me to you right away." 

Yuuri groaned. "Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this, _Murata_?"

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you're talking about, _Shibuya_," Murata replied in mirth.

"_Damn it_, Ken! We have known each other for too long for that. A prophecy! And such an important one, too! Has it never occurred to _you_ that _I_ would've liked to know about it? Oh yeah, and especially since the _damned_ prophecy is about me!"

"Oooh, Geika is in trouble," whispered Yozak to Wolfram.

"I can see that," Wolfram replied back in the same low whispered tone.

"No, you don't understand kiddo. Yuuri-heika _never_ swears. For him to be cussing like that – and twice in a row, too – only means he's _very_ serious and obviously _very_ angry," Yozak said. "And you _do not_ want a pissed-off vampire on the loose – especially not _this_ one." Yozak shuddered as he pointed his finger towards the bed, while Wolfram could only replied with a silent 'O'-formed lips and raised eyebrows. Both men then tried to stay as quiet as possible to avoid angering the Vampire King more.

It was kind of weird and slightly scary seeing the usually cheerful and mild-mannered Yuuri acted like that. Wolfram realized that there was more about the youth – _err, man? –_ _How old is Yuuri anyway?_ – That there was something much deeper underneath the happy and jovial expressions the dark-eyed boy usually wore. _I guess they weren't joking when they said the wimp is really the Vampire King._

"Never mind that," Yuuri's indifferent tone snapped Wolfram out of his thoughts. "You're always like this, anyway." Wolfram's lips tugged up in a small smile as he chuckled inwardly. Yuuri had started to mutter things like '_tight-lipped bastard_', '_stupid vampiric great sage_', '_perverted best friend_', and so on, under his breath. Murata, on the other hand, was looking at Yuuri while still displaying his all-knowing smile. He kept quiet all through Yuuri's rants. His eyes however, showed amusement and something else deep within. Wolfram almost swore he saw something close to love in the sage's eyes. Come to think about it, Murata was really frantic when Yuuri collapsed on the field that afternoon. There was a slight tug in Wolfram's chest as he watched the conversation. He felt weird – it was the first time Wolfram ever felt like that. Thinking it was nothing and that he probably was just tired, the blonde dismissed the thought away. Suddenly feeling slightly thirsty, Wolfram cleared his throat suggestively. The rest of the room's occupants' eyes suddenly rolled toward him.

"Oh, right. The prophecy," Yuuri said, suddenly remembering what they were there for. "Ken?"

"Why don't we go to your living room and get comfortable there, Shibuya? This may take a while, and unlike some of us, Bielefeld-san is probably not used to be so _active_ at night." Wolfram flinched inwardly at Murata's suggestive sentence. He was suddenly reminded of the difference between their two races. His previous feelings of fear slightly resurfaced as he was reminded how serious the whole situation is. He sighed quietly and followed the three men outside.

"I'm sure you realized Bielefeld-san's uncanny resemblance to Shinou, Shibuya." Yuuri nodded at Murata's inquiry. The three high-schoolers were sitting on the couches around the coffee table in Yuuri's living room while Yozak busied himself preparing drinks and snacks in the kitchen, which was separated from the room only by an island counter. He was multitasking while still paying attention to the conversation.

"I noticed that. Does it have anything to do with the prophecy?" Murata nodded this time.

"It has everything to do with what I'm about to tell you. Let me show you something." Murata took out an old, thick leather-bound book from his bag next to the low table. He referred to the marked page and turned the book towards Yuuri. Yuuri quickly skimmed through the page and read where Murata had pointed to. Wolfram glanced at the book for the first time. He noticed that the book is written in some kind of weird cuneiform signs that he did not recognize. The blonde realized that it must be why Murata did not bother to show the book to him at the mansion earlier. He was slightly amazed the two vampires could understand the writing. This made him wonder further of how old the two boys probably were.

Yuuri furrowed his brows as he read the page that contained the prophecy. He put the book down on the table in front of him after he finished reading to the last sentence. Yuuri sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned on his arms with his elbows planted on his thighs, his hands clasped together in contemplation. Yozak came to the living room with the snacks and hot green tea. He put the tray on the coffee table quietly and sat down next to Wolfram. He kept his mouth shut seeing that Yuuri was deep in thought.

"You should've shown this to me earlier," Yuuri said to Murata finally.

"I didn't want to worry you."

Yuuri sighed again. "I know."

"I think it's time you started the explanation, Murata-san," Wolfram said after a few moments of silence. "There was something else you haven't mentioned earlier since Shibuya-san wasn't here." Yuuri looked up at the two. He knew from Wolfram's explanation earlier that Murata had told the emerald-eyed boy about the prophecy.

"There's more to this than meets the eye, isn't it, Ken?"

"Yes. This is, as a matter of fact, concerning the two of you." Murata leaned back to the couch, his face not smiling. "As the prophecy has described, I strongly believe that Bielefeld-san here is the human mentioned in it." Yozak frowned in concentration as he tried to digest the information. Slightly affected by the serious tone his superior had undertaken, the usually loud-mouthed, crimson-haired, blunt guard and spy held his tongue grimly. "The fact that Bielefeld-san so-called '_coincidentally_' discovered our secret clearly indicates the unfolding of the prophecy. It is fate that the two of you should meet at this time."

"Why me? What can a mere human like me do? Although I don't understand the writing, I am under the impression that this human mentioned in it is supposed to do something great." _I'm just a sixteen-year-old boy, one without family, too. What can I do? _Wolfram added mentally.

"Geika, I don't understand either. What exactly is the importance of this Human Companion?" Yozak added.

"The key lies in Bielefeld's blood," explained Murata. "We all know how stubborn our _leader_ here can be in regards to drinking blood. At this rate, Yuuri won't be able to hold out much longer. We've seen how his health is slowly deteriorating, and how often he's fainted for the past several months. Meanwhile, the entire vampire population is increasing at an alarming rate, and in turn, the human population has decreased rather significantly; we desperately need Shibuya's powers to control that. It would not do us good if our king is dead, now, would it?" Yuuri visibly flinched at Murata's sarcastic words. The king glared at his best friend who ignored the look. "This is where Bielefeld-san comes in the picture.

"A Companion comes very rarely within the human species – probably only one for every several generations or so. One is fated to meet his or her counterpart – the Vampire King – simply said, they're soul mates – their gender don't matter. A king without a Companion usually does not live very long. It is actually quite amazing Shibuya could hold up to now.

"You see, a Companion's blood is the safest source of blood for the king, yet on the other hand, also the deadliest for other vampires. Once the contract is officially drawn between the two soul mates, the human will not turn into an undead vampire even after feeding, which is a similar effect to that of a Half-blood. His blood becomes toxin for other vampires who try to feed from him."

"What happens to the vampire who tries to drink from the Companion?" Yozak inquired.

"The effect is unknown. Some speculated that the vampire may simply die or burnt to ashes, while some others thought a Companion's blood has the power to turn vampires back into normal human beings. Either way, a lot of the vampires see it as a threat; especially the higher-ups." Wolfram, Yuuri, and Yozak were alarmed at this information.

"If Bielefeld-san is really a Companion, then that means…"

"Yes, Shibuya, his life will be in danger when his identity is exposed. Many of the Elders and higher-ups will not take the information well and will most certainly try to kill him," cut Murata. "We have to hide his existence from the others."

Wolfram was disturbed and angry at first. He understood the reason Murata wanted to protect him as a Companion. By keeping him next to Yuuri, they would be able to sustain the Vampire King's life and also control the whole vampire population in the process, thus ensuring both race's existence. Basically, he would become a constant food supply for the wimp. Then again, it wasn't like he had any choice. If he chose not to help, he would either be hunted down and killed by the higher-ups because of his threatening existence, or hunted as a random food source by other random vampire. His anger dissipated almost instantly afterwards.

"In other words, I am most definitely screwed," whispered Wolfram. The other three snapped their attention toward the blond teen. "Someone up there must really hate me." They were rather surprised by how well the blonde seemed to be taking the information. Although he did not show it, the Sage was definitely impressed by the strength of the young teen and smiled inwardly.

Yuuri had voiced his thoughts of wanting to protect his newfound friend and possible future mate and companion, although he still stubbornly objected to drinking blood from the blonde or any other human for that matter. Murata and Yozak could only shake their heads at the king's stubborn decision; while Wolfram was silently thankful the double black wouldn't try to force him into it. Wolfram did wonder, however, why Yuuri was strongly against drinking blood from humans to sustain his own survival at the first place.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

* * *

"I hope you don't mind staying here for the night, Bielefeld-san," Murata suggested. "Since it's quite late already, and we don't want anything to _happen_ on your way back to your apartment, do we?" Wolfram gulped. The four men had decided to rest for the night after more long talks about the predicament they were currently in. The clock had struck just a bit past midnight by the time they finished. 

"Sure."

Walking around outside at night suddenly sounded much scarier after he was exposed to the existence of the so-called creatures of the night. It was weird to acknowledge it, but Wolfram actually felt quite safe being around the three men, despite having been thrown onto the wall by one of them earlier that day. The two ancient beings in front of him, after all, were the most powerful vampires alive, and Wolfram knew that anyone who dared to cross their path would probably be dead, in the most gruesome kind of way, under less than a blink of an eye.

"Shibuya, why don't you show Bielefeld-san his room?"

Yuuri led Wolfram to the guest room. He opened the door before the main bedroom and flicked the light on. Yuuri stepped aside to allow Wolfram come inside the bedroom before he followed behind. Yuuri leaned against the door frame as Wolfram observed around the room. The room was a nice size, although slightly smaller than the master bedroom. There was a queen-sized bed propped by the window and an elegant wooden writing desk right next to it. The room was moderately furnished with well-designed essential furniture and some decorations. It felt really cozy to Wolfram's liking.

"The bathroom is just next door, while my quarters are just down the hall," Yuuri said as he pointed behind his shoulder. "Just knock on my door if you need anything."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Yuuri replied with a smile. "Uhm, I guess you will be coming to school with me and Murata tomorrow morning." Yozak had been sent to dispatch Wolfram's school uniform and school bag earlier so Wolfram wouldn't have to go back to his apartment before school in the morning, regardless of how close it is to the school. They decided it was much safer that way. Murata and Yozak were even already planning for Wolfram to move into Yuuri's apartment for better protection, although the decision was not finalized yet. "I'm sorry about the way Murata treated you this afternoon. Ken could be kind of _protective_ when it comes to my well-being." He chuckled.

"I can see that." Wolfram smiled at the Vampire King's friendliness. Yuuri was definitely not how he pictured an all-powerful vampire king would be. The raven-haired boy seemed like a happy, regular teenager at that moment.

"But seriously, he shouldn't have done that. Especially, since he basically already knew who you were. Sometimes I wonder what's going on inside that bastard's head. One would think being friends for such a long time meant understanding each other, but I could never, and probably never would, be able to figure Ken out."

"He cares about you a great deal, though."

"Murata is my best friend and he's like a brother to me – that's when he's not being such an ass and started to act like a possessively protective mother-hen, of course. Honestly, he's just like Shori." Yuuri's eyes glazed over the wall as he seemed to be caught up in a memory of the past.

"Shori?"

"He's, _was_, my _aniki_, my older brother."

"Oh. I'm sorry for making you remember the past." Wolfram whispered.

"No, it's okay really. It's been a while ago, already." Yuuri offered him another smile and continued, "You know, you're taking this whole thing very well. I mean, you haven't freaked out or anything."

"Inside, I am." Wolfram chuckled. "I guess I'm just trying to put up a brave front." He grinned at the dark-haired king and tilted his head slightly to the left as he plopped down on the edge of the bed. Yuuri's heart warmed up at the sight. Something fluttered inside him. There's something about the blond boy that attracted Yuuri. He thought that it might be because Wolfram looked so much like Shinou that Yuuri felt a little attraction towards the teen, but then again, there was something else, something different about him that Yuuri could not figure out. Was it Wolfram's smile? Or was it those passionate cool emerald eyes that attracted him?

Before he even realized it, Yuuri had already closed the distance between the two and sauntered towards Wolfram on the bed. He reached out and placed his hand on Wolfram's cheek, resting his fingers just below the blonde's left ear. Wolfram's eyes widened for a second at the gentle gesture. He leaned to the touch subconsciously, exposing his pale right neck, his pink lips slightly parted while his half-lidded eyes closed slowly. Wolfram had always thought vampires' touch would be cold; Yuuri's hand was surprisingly warm, though.

Yuuri bent down and leaned his head closer. He glanced down Wolfram's blissful expression and eyed the exposed milky neck. The Vampire King could almost hear the sounds of temptation in the back of his head. Never before in his long life as a vampire had he been tempted like this. He was always able to control his thirst and urges ever since the first time Shinou turned him. Wolfram still had his eyes closed as Yuuri absentmindedly stroked the blonde's left cheek with his thumb. Yuuri's left hand reached up to Wolfram's exposed neck. He caressed the pale skin with two fingers, feeling the throb of blood flowing in the vein under it. Wolfram moaned at the touch, breaking Yuuri out of his stupor. He blinked. Yuuri stopped his fingers and moved his left hand to rest on the nape of Wolfram's neck, just under his blond strands of hair. The king leaned in and pressed his lips on the teen's right cheek tenderly.

"Good night, Wolfram," whispered Yuuri. He stroked his other cheek again and turned around towards the door, leaving a slightly blushing boy sitting on the edge of the bed. Just before he closed the door behind him, he heard Wolfram sigh a reply and the dark-eyed king smiled.

"_Good night, Yuuri."_

---

* * *

**Author's Note – Feb 22, 2007**

– Kyaah!– I almost drooled while imagining Yuuri kissing Wolfram at that last scene. Fluff is always great (mad cackle). So that's chapter 3! It's been a while since my last update, huh? Thank you for your reviews, by the way. It's good to know your enthusiasms toward this story. They kinda stopped coming after a while – I guess it's because of the slow update. Hopefully there will be more reviews coming. I'll try to write the next chapter ASAP.

**Shining-tears**, **contravene431**, **allylalina**, **battousaigurl1849**, **kaori**, **Whatevergurlx0x**, **Rokutagrl**: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like this story. Hopefully this new chapter is to your liking as well. **Zeldazoey**: Yes I've read some Darren Shan, only the first few chapters, though. I won't tell you when or if Yuuri is going to drink Wolf's blood :P – I'll make you keep guessing, since it'll be more interesting that way, hehe. Glad you're loving the story. **Black Angel of Destruction**: Here's the new chapter, hehe. I'm surprised you read my fanfic. I've read yours and they're awesome. It's always encouraging to know good writers reading my story. **Lily** **Evans**, **Cherry**, **Hikari the Keyblade**, **alice**, **Ceekari**, **Izen**, **RuByMoOn17**: Thank you. Hopefully you guys are liking this new chapter, too. **Sriz**: Yuuram action included :). **Tati-ai**: yes I've read Vampire Knight. I love the mangaka style of works.

I'm sorry if I forgot to mention your name. Rest assured, I read all reviews. They always make me happy and make me feel encouraged to write more. I'll try to always reply to reviews in each chapter.

Don't forget to give me more reviews for this chapter. I always value constructive criticism. Thanks!


End file.
